


this corner of the third floor

by sleepingegg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, a little fluff!, and a little comedic at the end i think, mmmm yeah, some zesty stuff, the fastest thing ive ever written i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingegg/pseuds/sleepingegg
Summary: haseul and sooyoung take a break from studying
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	this corner of the third floor

5:57 PM. The rays of the setting sun drenched their textbooks in an amber glow, the distant chattering of study groups and flipping of books filling the quiet air of the library. In a corner of the third floor, the designated quiet floor, Sooyoung sat with her girlfriend, Haseul, Sooyoung studying for her Organic Chemistry exam and the latter for a Communications presentation. 

They sat across from each other, laptops and textbooks sprawled before them. Sooyoung sighed as she flipped through, eyes scanning pages for vocabulary and figures she might need to know for the exam. She glanced over at Haseul in time to catch her pushing up her glasses and muttering something before typing it down. Sooyoung exhaled through her nose in a soft laugh before going back to her work. 

Not long after, she spotted Haseul lean back in her chair but didn’t think anything of it. Maybe she was thinking of her work in a more comfortable position. It wasn’t until Haseul foot started to play with her own under the table that Sooyoung looked up from her notes and at her girlfriend, brow raised curiously.

“Need help?”

Haseul shook her head. “Just bored.”

“You done with the presentation?”

“Not yet, Almost though. Close to done.” Haseul sighed and sat back up. “Just trying to make something make sense.”

“Want me to take a look?”

“No,” Haseul smiled at her. “You still have structures to study.”

“I can spare a few minutes for my girlfriend, don’t you think?” Sooyoung returned the smile and leaned over the table. 

“I’m fine, really!”

“Alright, if you say so.” Sooyoung sat back and continued to flip through her notes. 

About half an hour went by of the two girls studying, laser focused on their work as hands typed and wrote and drew structures. Being so engrossed in her work, Sooyoung was startled when she felt Haseul foot against her leg under the table again. She looked over at Haseul only to find her chin in hands, leaned over the table with a smug look. 

“You look so hot when you’re focused on something, babe.”

Sooyoung laughed, “Do I now?”

“Mhm.”

Sooyoung could feel Haseul’s foot sliding up her leg. She raised a brow at the other. “Bored?”

“You know me so well.” Haseul grinned and continued moving her foot up. “Should we take a little break?”

“Hmm…” Sooyoung looked over her notes and back at her girlfriend, who now had puppy eyes. She broke into a smile and chuckled. “Fine, we can take a little break.” 

Haseul’s smile grew wider and she quickly slid out of her side of the booth and went over to Sooyoung’s side, pushing her closer to the wall to make room for the both of them. Sooyoung scooted down and leaned back against her seat, arm being moved by Haseul to wrap around her as she got comfortable against the taller girl. 

They sat like that for a while, scrolling through their phones and replying to group chats in a comfortable silence. Sooyoung’s eyes were locked on her phone as she scrolled through instagram, sharply inhaling when she felt lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and hummed. “What’s up with this, hm?”

“Oh, you know,” Haseul whispered against her neck. “Just curing boredom.”

Haseul’s lips continued to roam her neck, and she instinctively tilted her head back to allow her more. She felt Haseul’s hand come up the other side of her neck to hold her in place, lips traveling down her neck to the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder. Sooyoung held onto Haseul’s hand and knit her brows as she felt her stomach begin to tingle. Haseul’s hand traveled down her neck, caressing her shoulder before landing on her breast. She began to massage her breast and Sooyoung bit down on her lip before taking hold of Haseul’s hand and pulling away to look at her. 

“Are you crazy!?” She shouted in a whisper, “Haseul, what if someone sees us!?”

Haseul grinned and leaned into Sooyoung to whisper in her ear as her hand played with the hem of Sooyoung’s shirt. “Then let’s give them a show, baby.”

Sooyoung shuddered at the breaths against her ear, feeling Haseul’s hand go up under her shirt, traveling the expanse of her belly, and slowly, her eyes closed. Haseul’s lips reconnected with Sooyoung’s neck, planting sloppy kisses up and down. Her hand moved up to where it was before she was stopped, playing with Sooyoung’s breast through her bra. 

“Mm, lace, baby? You were trying to get lucky tonight, huh?” Haseul breathlessly giggled against Sooyoung’s neck.

Sooyoung was trying her best to keep her breathing level but that all went down the drain when Haseul’s hand pulled her bra up and her fingers made quick work on her nipple. A small moan slipped past her lips and her back arched into Haseul’s touch. 

“Shhh,” Haseul whispered. “We wouldn’t want anyone to come and investigate, would we? Or maybe you’re into that.”

Sooyoung could feel the smug grin against her neck and she furrowed her brows. Haseul moved closer to Sooyoung, backing her up against the wall before she pushed her shirt up, her lips wasting no time in giving attention to Sooyoung’s other breast. Her tongue flicked her nipple a few times before she gently bit down and pulled on it, kissing it hungrily afterwards. Sooyoung’s hands were clutching onto Haseul’s sweater for dear life as the fire inside her was beginning to burn more wildly. 

Sooyoung thought, in all honesty, that Haseul had no right being able to make her feel this good, in a corner of the third floor of the library. Before she knew it, Haseul’s hand was already tugging on her jeans, and one of Sooyoung’s hands flew to Haseul’s, holding it firmly. Haseul looked up at Sooyoung, mouth still clasped around her nipple. 

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Sooyoung whispered. 

Haseul moved up to kiss her cheek. “I’m sure, baby. Nobody comes to this corner of the third floor. And if we  _ do _ get caught, like I said earlier, we’ll give them a show.” She chuckled and placed a kiss on Sooyoung’s forehead.

Sooyoung released Haseul’s hands from her hold and Haseul expertly unbuttoned her jeans. 

“Let’s see if your panties match your bra, hm?” Haseul pulled the zipper down and her hand moved along the hem of Sooyoung’s panties, thumb running across a bow. “A bow? How cute.” She chuckled and slipped her hand inside the pants, stroking against Sooyoung’s pussy through her damp panties. “Oh, you’re wet already too, baby.”

The sound of a cart being wheeled made Sooyoung’s eyes shoot open and they froze. They waited with bated breaths as the sound of the cart got farther and farther. Sooyoung was the first to let out her breath, smacking Haseul’s shoulder. 

“‘Nobody comes to this corner of the third floor’ my ass.” Sooyoung mocked.

“Oh, come on, they didn’t even get close to us. They were four shelves away, max.” Haseul snickered and pecked Sooyoung’s nose before her fingers resumed their actions. 

Haseul continued working her fingers through the panties and she leaned in, her lips keeping Sooyoung’s lips busy. Sooyoung was blindfolded by her eyelids as her breaths became more ragged and she squirmed in her seat, trying to grind against the movement of Haseul’s stroking. 

Haseul pulled her panties to the side and began to stroke in between her slick folds. She swiped against Sooyoung’s clit and the latter immediately arched her back, pleasure shooting throughout her whole body. 

Sooyoung’s hand found its way into Haseul’s hair, fisting a handful of it as Haseul left marks down her neck. Haseul’s fingers fell into a rhythm, rubbing up and down her slit a few times before coming up to flick her clit. Sooyoung could feel everything tenfold: the sweat on the small of her back, Haseul’s hot breaths against her skin, and the growing desire to be filled.

“Fuck,” Sooyoung exhaled, “I need you inside me, Seul.”

“So soon?” Haseul asked in between kisses, trailing them down to her neck. “And what if I said no?”

“If you say no, I’ll---” Sooyoung was interrupted when she felt Haseul insert two fingers into her, biting down on her lip as a moan left her lips and squeezing her eyes shut. Her hand pulled at Haseul’s hair, earning a groan from the other in return. 

Haseul pumped her fingers in and out of Sooyoung’s wet hole, feeling her walls tighten every time she started to pull her fingers out. She leaned into Sooyoung, kissing her cheek before whispering into her ear.

“Wouldn’t it have been extra fun if I had brought my strap?” 

Sooyoung shuddered and could feel the grin on Haseul’s face. Haseul trailed kisses down her neck, licking along her collarbone before lightly running her lips down the valley between her breasts. She enveloped one of Sooyoung’s nipple in her mouth and sucked on her breast, teeth gently scraping and playfully pulling at her nipple. 

As Haseul continued to push her fingers in and out, she began curving her fingers upwards with every in, eliciting a string of muffled moans from Sooyoung.

“Yes, Haseul, right mnn.. there, deeper.” Sooyoung spoke through ragged breaths and moans, hand tightening around the back of Haseul’s neck. “P-please, I’m so close.”

Haseul’s strokes became deeper and faster, making sure her palm hit Sooyoung’s clit every time she pumped her fingers in, hitting her sweet spot with each stroke. 

Sooyoung felt the fire inside her grow, and in a moment, her back was arched, nails digging into the back of Haseul’s neck, toes curling in her shoes as her orgasm sent an earthquake-esque tremor through her whole body. She bit down on her lip to fight the urge to moan out Haseul’s name in the quiet library. 

Haseul’s movements slowed as she let Sooyoung ride out her climax, placing soft kisses on her face and neck. 

“That’s it, baby girl, ride it out,” Haseul cooed. 

Sooyoung’s short and fast breaths slowly became more controlled, her eyes slowly opening to Haseul smiling in front of her. She let out a breathy laugh and cupped Haseul’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. She sharply inhaled as Haseul pulled her fingers out. Sooyoung watched as Haseul sucked her juices off of her fingers, releasing them with an audible  _ pop! _

The corners of Haseul’s lips tugged into a smug grin. “Delicious. Thanks for this  _ fun little break,  _ babe _. _ ”

With another kiss to Sooyoung’s forehead, Haseul slid out of Sooyoung’s side of the booth and went back to her side, closing her laptop and stuffing her materials back in her backpack. Sooyoung pulled her bra and shirt back down, wiping the sweat on her forehead with her arm and combing her hair with her hands. 

“You’re done with your work already?” Sooyoung asked. 

Haseul shook her head. “Nope, but I’m feeling very ready for a round two. Don’t you?”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened and she packed up her things as quickly as she could. “I’d say it’s my turn now. Wouldn’t you?”

“I guess we’ll just have to see.” Haseul chuckled. “And this time you can actually moan out my name; I know you’ve been really tempted to.”

“Oh, shut up.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, swinging her backpack on. “It’ll be you moaning my name.”

Haseul began walking, Sooyoung following closely behind. “Mhm, top Sooyoung doesn’t really convince me.” 

“Well, they do say actions speak louder than words.” Sooyoung smacked Haseul’s ass, earning a yelp from the shorter girl.

“Babe! What if someone saw that!?”

“Nobody comes to this corner of the third floor, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> :) please be nice, this was my first time writing smut. pointers are appreciated! comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
